My Angel, I Love You!
by wahyuonline
Summary: Sakura-seorang malaikat maut, yang memilih untuk menjadi manusia dan hidup dengan pria dingin, dan tampan-Sasuke. tapi, sebuah kecelakaan membuat mereka harus terpisah. namun, 2 tahun kemudian, takdir mempertemukan mereka lagi dengan Sakura yang telah menjadi manusia seutuhnya yang lupa ingatan akibat kecelakaan 2 tahun silam kini bersama kembali dengan Sasuke selamanya...


Chapter 1: An Undeniable Bolt Out of the Blue!

Author: WahyuOnline  
Title: My Angel, I Love You!  
Ranting: T  
Pairing: SasuSaku  
Main Cast: Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Ino, shikamaru, kiba, Naruto, And More  
Cast © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Warning! typo bertebaran dimana-mana, abal-abal, gaje, and more!

* * *

 **㇬0HAPPY READING㇬0**

* * *

Musim Semi – 2016 -

Suasana cukup ramai di pagi yang cerah, seorang pria berjalan dengan tergesa menaiki tangga menuju ke kampusnya. Karena tergesanya, Pria itu tak melihat ada seorang gadis yang tengah menuruni tangga. Pria itu, uchiha Sasuke tak sengaja menabrak gadis tadi. Sasuke merapikan beberapa buku yang terjatuh dan segera memberikannya pada gadis yang ia tabrak.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, gadis itu meninggalkan Sasuke setelah menerima buku yang tadi terjatuh.

Sebuah buku masih ada yang tergeletak, tadinya buku itu luput dari pandangan Sasuke. Namun setelah dia menemukannya, Sasuke segera berlari mencari gadis tadi.

Sasuke mencoba mencari kesana – kemari tapi tak membuahkan hasil. Dia menatap buku berjudul 'To You' tersebut. Tiba – tiba awan bergumul di musim semi yang cerah, entah kenapa pagi yang cerah tersebut turun hujan dengan lebatnya.

Sasuke pun berlari mencari tempat berteduh.

Sasuke menengadahkan tangannya, membiarkan titik – titik air yang turun itu menerpa tangannya. Seorang gadis berdiri tepat di sampingnya lalu membuka payungnya. Sasuke menoleh, tampak gadis yang tertutup payung namun pandangan Sasuke segera tertuju pada kalung pasangan yang dikenakan sang gadis. Sasuke menatap lekat kalung tersebut, dia meraih kalungnya yang bentuknya seperti kalung pasangan tersebut.

"Kau..." ucap Sasuke.

Namun belum sempat ada kata lain yang terucap, gadis di balik payung tersebut pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Disetiap hari kulalui, kami saling mencintai. Dan saat ini, aku melihatmu."

Musim Semi – 2014 –

Sasuke mengendarai skuternya dengan santai, menikmati jalanan yang lengang. Di sisi lain, seorang pria tengah berjalan dengan santainya. Dia Hyuga Neji yang mendengarkan musik dengan headphone yang terpasang di kedua sisi telinganya.

Seorang gadis dengan pakaian serba hitam, duduk bersantai dipuncak gedung sambil mebolak – balikkan lembar bukunya. Buku yang tidak biasa. Sebuah buku berwarna kuning keemasan, dengan lembaran yang sangat tebal.

Sasuke mengendarai skuternya namun begitu terkejutnya dia ketika neji yang mengenakan headphone melintasi jalan tanpa melihat lihat. Sasuke terkejut segera mengerem mendadak, dia nyaris terjatuh.

Namun keanehan terjadi, waktu berhenti. Semua berhenti kecuali si gadis berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang duduk santai diatas gedung. Entah kekuatan magis apa yang membuat gadis itu tiba tiba berpindah dengan cepatnya, dia sudah berdiri diantara Neji dan Sasuke. Dengan berpikir sejenak, sambil melihat-lihat ke asrah Sasuke dan Neji, gadis itu memilih untuk menyelamatkan Neji saja.

Gadis misterius berpakaian hitam itu sekejap kembali menghilang, waktu pun kembali berputar.

'BRRaaaaaaAkkkK'. Sasuke terpelanting jatuh dan sayuran yang dibawanya jatuh berserakan sedangkan Neji hanya menatapnya datar. Sasuke bangkit, dia menjentikkan tangan menyuruh Neji memberikan bawang yang jatuh tepat di kakinya. Namun bukannya membantu, Neji malah menginjak bawang itu. Tanpa kata, dia ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kesal bukan kepalang.

chapter 1

An Undeniable Bolt Out of the Blue!

Sebuah restoran kecil tepampang sebuah pengumuman untuk pekerja paruh waktu. Di dalam, ada Uchiha Sasuke yang mengenakan helmnya didalam dapur, apa yang dia lakukan? Sasuke memotong bawang sambil meneteskan air mata. Ibu Sasuke keluar, dia bertanya apa yang terjadi. Sasuke menangis mendekati ibunya, ibunya menghapus air matanya. "Kau menangis hanya karena bawang?"

"Aku tak menangis." Elak Sasuke seraya menengadahkan tangannya tanda meminta uang pada sang ibu. Terpaksa ibu merogoh sedikit uang untuk putranya itu. Sasuke menerima uang tersebut lalu pergi dengan senang hati.

Neji keluar dari sebuah toko dengan membawa semangkuk mie instan, seorang paman menghampiri Neji. Dia bertanya apakah Neji akan terus melakukan hal itu? Ibunya tidak suka kalau Neji makan ramen.

"Ibu yang mana?" tanya neji sambil menatap paman yang teryata adalah ayahnya.

"KEDUA! Mengapa kau tidak menyukai ibu barumu?" jawab paman itu seraya sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Bohong. Dia bukan style – ku." Jawab Neji dingin.

Sebuah teriakan terdengar oleh Neji dan paman tadi, paman itu bernama Kizashi Hyuga.

Sasuke mencoba menekan dada seorang pria tua yang tergeletak di jalan, dia mencoba melakukan pertolongan pertama dan memberikan nafas buatan untuk orang tadi. Namun tak ada perubahan, pria tua itu masih belum sadarkan diri.

Kizashi menghampiri Sasuke, dia menyingkirkan para pejalan lain yang sibuk mengabadikan moment tersebut. Mereka sama sekali tak membantu, Kizashi segera menghubungi ambulan lalu menolong Sasuke memberikan pertolongan pertama.

Seorang gadis misterius dengan pakaian serba hitam tiba – tiba muncul di tengah kerumunan tadi. Dia berdiri disana lalu menyuruh arwah yang tergeletak tadi untuk keluar.

"Kau! Cepat keluar lah..."

Yap. Nyawa dari pria yang tengah pingsan itu pun terangkat. Gadis misterius itu,Sakura pun membuka sebuah kitab besar yang di bawanya.

"sai, pria berusia 59 tahun. Meninggal pd 13 Juni."kata Sakura mebaca itab berwarna kuning bersinar keemasan itu.

Sai terkejut, dia menatap tubuhnya dan bertanya apakah dia benar – benar mati?

"Ya. Semua manusia akan mati." Jelas Sakura.

'aku memandu manusia yg mati. Oleh manusia aku disebut malaikat.' Gumam Sakura dalam hatinya

Ambulan telah membawa tubuh Sai pergi, Sasuke merogoh sakunya. Sasuke mengumpat kesal karena dia telah telambat, sesegera mungkin Sasuke berlari cepat.

Sakura yang sedang membimbing nyawa Sai sontak terkejut melihat Sakura yang berlari kearahnya, dia mundur beberapa langkah menghindari Sasuke.

Kizashi berteriak memanggil Sasuke karena seragamnya tertinggal, Sasuke berlari kembali. Sakura yang terkejut, dia tak bisa lagi menghindar dari Sasuke. Memang Sasuke berhasil melewatinya namun ada sesuatu yang aneh, Sakura merasakan nyeri yang membuatnya meringis kesakitan dibadian jantungnya. Membuat kitab yang selalu ia bawa terjatuh.

'Kami dan manusia adalah makhluk yang berbeda. Karena itulah meski hati kita serasi, namun kita tidak bisa merasakannya. Tapi setelah aku bertemu mereka, hal hal yang tidak biasa terjadi.' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Kesibukkan pagi di sebuah SMA sudah mulai tampak. Mereka yang datang segera menaruh ponsel buntutnya ke tempat pengumpulan ponsel. mereka dihebohkan dengan video Sasuke menolong seorang pria yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Para pelajar wanita semakin terpesona dengan aksi heroik Sasuke.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan kawannya yang agak gendut sedang membicarakan Sasuke juga, dan datang lagi seorang gadis yang rambutnya di gulung rapi. Dia menyerahkan uang pada gadis yang gendut dan menyuruh gadis itu mengatakan apa yang terjadi.

Gadis yang berparas cantik tak mau kalah, dia malah menumpuk dompetnya. Gadis yang rambutnya di gulung semakin tertantang, dia juga menumpuk dompetnya.

"aku dengar kau melewatkan les kemarin untuk mengikuti suami-ku (Sasuke)." Tanya si gadis cantik.

"Urus dirimu sendiri." Jawab si gadis yg rambutnya di gulung

"Pada tingkat ini, bisakah kau menjadi mahasiswa populer?" sindir si gadis cantik.

Sasuke sampai di kelasnya dengan kelelahan dan berkeringat, sambil melap keringatnya dengan tangannya membuat para wanita makin berteriak histeris, dia duduk. Di mejanya sudah dipenuhi dengan puluhan bungkus kado yang tertumpuk disana. dan gadis yang berparas cantik serta gadis yang rambutnya di gulung segera menghampiri Sasuke dan memberikannya kado pula.

Sasuke tak menerima uluran itu, dia malah meraup hadiah yang ada di meja. Dia memberikan pada siswa lain yang belum sarapan. Jelas saja siswa pria mengerubuti dengan senangnya sedangkan para gadis malah mendengus kesal.

Keributan segera reda ketika guru mereka masuk, semua kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

Tapi bukannya mengajar, guru itu hanya memutarkan sebuah video agar para muridnya mendengarkan tapi bapak guru malah tidur. Sasuke memiliki inisiatif jahil, dia mengambil ponselnya lalu memantulkan cahaya dengan kaca ponsel dan mengarahkannya pada Pak Guru.

Jelas pak guru kesal, dia melempar spidol ke arah Sasuke, namun dengan gesit Sasuke malah menangkap spidolnya. "Nice catch." Ucap sorak Sasuke ceria sambil ber high five dengan temannya.

Pak guru semakin geram, dia berniat menghampiri Sasuke namun seorang wanita datang ke kelas tersebut dengan angkuh. Dia adalah Ibu Sari (siswi yg rambutnya di gulung) yang menanyakan siswa bernama Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri. Ibu sari menghampiri Sasuke, dia menatap name tag Sasuke untuk memastikan. Dan tanpa basa – basi, ibu Sari menampar Sasuke.

"Beraninya kau merayu putriku? Jika dia tidak bisa melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi karena membolos kelas dan kencan, apa kau yg akan mengurus Sari? Orang sepertimu, hanya pantas berada bawah, sehingga dia bisa tetap di atas." Geram Ibu Sari.

Pak guru meminta para siswa jangan merekam kejadian itu atau dia akan menghukum siapa saja yang membawa 2 ponsel.

Pak Guru juga kena omel ibu Sari, dia bertanya bagaimana bisa Pak Guru membiarkan putrinya dekat – dekat dengan Sasuke. "Bagaimana bisa kau sangat berani saat kau tidak tau posisimu dimana?" tanya Ibu Sari pada Sasuke.

Sari angkat bicara. Dia berkata kalau dirinyalah yang merayu dan mengikuti Sasuke .

"Aku tidak pernah merayunya! aku juga tidak jatuh cinta pada orang sepertinya!." Tegas Sasuke sambil meninggikan nada suaranya.

Ibu Sari mendorong tubuh Sasuke, kalau sampai Sasuke tetap merayu anaknya maka semua tak akan berakhir sampai di sini. Sari tak bisa menahan malu lagi dengan kelakuan menyebalkan ibunya. dia pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Sepertinya Sari tidak menyerupai ibunya, melihat betapa malunya dia." Sindir Sasuke. Ibu Sari memandang remeh Sasuke, dia akan memperhatikan seberapa besar kemampuan Sasuke. Ibu Sari pun berbalik pergi dengan kesal.

Selepas kepergian Ibu Sari, Sasuke pun disuruh untuk menghadap ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Dalam perjalanan, sesuatu membuat Sasuke berhenti. Dia menatap ke tangga yang menuju ke puncak gedung sekolah.

Di sebuah toko elektronik, Sakura tengah tiduran dengan santainya sambil menonton drama. Haha. Seseorang berjalan menuju ke layar dimana Sakura menonton drama, Sakura pun kesal karena pandangannya jadi tertutup. Dia berdiri mencoba melihat drama tadi.

Seseorang tiba-tiba datang menegur Sakura, dia bertanya kenapa Sakura sangat menyukai drama? Padahal drama hanya menampilkan seorang manusia sebagai objeknya.

"Sakit itu bagaimana dan bahagia itu seperti apa? Bagaimanakah perasaan cinta? Mengapa orang itu saling cinta ketika mereka tahu bahwa mereka akan putus? Mengapa orang hidup ketika mereka tahu mereka akan mati? Sepertinya aku akan sedikit tahu kalau aku menonton itu." Jelas Sakura masih terfokus pada layar televisi.

Bukukitab atasan Sakura bergetar menandakan panggilan kematian, dia bergumam kalau manusia tak akan pernah memberikan mereka waktu istirahat. Sakura menyuruh atasannya untuk segera pergi.

Sakura kembali menyaksikan layar televisinya. Dia terbelalak ketika pemeran pria menarik tubuh pemeran wanita dan mengecup bibirnya. Sakura jejingkrakan senang sekaligus malu, "Ahh. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan menutup mulutnya kegirangan.

Kitab besar milik Sakura bergetar sambil mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan, Sakura mencoba mengabaikan dengan terus menonton drama. Tapi getaran itu tak berhenti, Sakura menggerutu kesal karena adegan itu adegan terpenting. Apa boleh buat, Sakura harus tetap melaksanakan tugasnya. Dia membuka kitabnya, terpampanglah wajah Sari disana.

Jin Young berdiri di tembok gedung sekolah dengan Sakurayang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung duduk santai memperhatikannya. Menunggu kematian Sari. Namun Sasuke datang, Sakura seedikit terkejut melihat kehadirannya.

Sasuke meminta Sari untuk turun namun Sari menolak. Dia sudah biasa disana. disana ketika malu dengan ibunya. setiap frustasi dan sedih. Dia selalu berdiri disana. Sasuke ikut naik ke tembok pembatas itu, dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Jin Young.

"Apa ini drama? Aku sedang sibuk." Keluh Sakura yang tentu saja tidak terdengar oleh manusia.

Sasuke meminta Sari meraih tangannya karena kalau seandainya Sasuke jatuh maka dia ingin bersama – sama dengan sari. Dia percaya Sasuke. Sakura tak mau, perlahan dia mundur dengan teratur.

Awan tiba – tibamenjadi gelap bergumul di sana, petir menyambar seperti hampir hujan.

Sakura menatap bingung melihat keadaan yang tiba – tiba berubah. Kitab Sakura kembali bergetar dan mengeluarkan cahanya lagi, dia penasaran dan membuka lembarannya. Entah apa yang terjadi, gambar siapa yang mati jadi bergetar – getar. Antara wajah Sasuke atau kah Sari.

Sakura panik karena tugasnya yang tak jelas, dia menggoncang – goncangkan kitabnya tapi tanpa sengaja kitab itu malah terjatuh.

Sakura sekejap mata langsung menghilang dan berpindah tempat untuk menangkap kitabnya.

Sasuke meraih tubuh Sari yang sedang lengah. Dia mendorongnya Sari kembali ke gedung namun dia malah kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

Sakura yang tengah berada di mobil karena menangkap kitabnya yang tadi terjatuh jadi terkejut ketika melihat tubuh Sasuke akan menjatuhinya, Sakura tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan kekuatannya hingga ia malah menahan tubuh Sasuke yang akan terjatuh.

Kitab Sakura jatuh tergeletak di tanah, terpampanglah wajah Sasuke disana. namun sekarang Sasuke malah diselamatkan oleh Sakura, Kitab tadi pun akhirnya menghilang menjadi butiran yang bercahaya.

Tempat dimana Sasuke dan Sakura pun bersinar dengan terangnya.

Mobil menyuarakan alarm karena ada Sasuke dan Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri diatasnya. Ibu Sari yang keluar dari gedung sekolah panik melihat mobilnya karena takut lecet.

Sedangkan Sari hanya melongok bingung dari atap gedung.

Keduanya, Sasuke dan Sakura terbaring tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya dan tersadar. Dia menatap Sakura yang masih terpejam di ranjang sebelah.

"apa temanku baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke pada seorang suster yang datang untuk mengecek keadaan mereka.

"Dia hanya terkejut. Dia hanya perlu mendapatkan beberapa cairan infus lalu boleh pergi." Jwab suster tersebut sembari memberikan senyuman kepada Sasuke

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Sakura pun tersadar dengan agak aneh melihat Sasuke terbengong menatapnya.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Sasuke membuat Sakura bertanya – tanya apakah Sasuke bisa melihatnya. "Apa kau terluka? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?" lanjut Sasuke sedikit cemas.

Sakura bangkit, dia bertanya tak percaya. "Kau tak bisa melihatku kan?"

Sasuke merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Sakura, dia berniat memegang dahi Sakura namun Sakura malah ketakutan dan menggigit tangan Sasuke. Dia memegangi tubuhnya sendiri dengan ketakutan. Mencoba melihat tubuhnya sambil berteriak.

Sakura menapakkan kaki ke lantai untuk pergi, Sasuke mengekorinya. Dia teringat sesuatu dan berbalik mencari – cari catatan. Catatan hitamnya (buku kitabnya)

Sakura mengobrak – abrik ranjang tempat ia berbaring, Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk menjelaskan apa yang tengah dicarinya. Nanti dia bisa membantu. Tapi Sakura malah terdiam lemas.

* * *

TBC

* * *

gimana fanficnya? jelek yah? huh... kependekan?  
*Apasih yang mau Author coba katakan?*

* * *

Maind To

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

* * *

With Love:

WahyuOnline

* * *

Terma Kasih ^^


End file.
